Vacation! Nightmare or Dream!
by Daffie-Chan
Summary: And here is England part two! I hope you guys like it. Please read and review (I really love the reviews)
1. Preparing

Hey ya all, Ok, this is the second version of my first fict. My first version had a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes in it, but this time I had help ^__^  
  
^__^ Mawsi and Helco, thank you so much! ^__^  
  
Anyway . In this fict, the scouts are 17/18 years old. There hadn't been any attacks for a long time, so the scouts decided to go on vacation together. I'm not gonna tell too much already. So enjoy, I hope you'll all like it. Oh right. I don't own sailor moon.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Usagi, hurry up! You don't want to be late for our trip to Europe, Do ya?"  
  
Rei shouted at the little blond. "I'm on my way!" A loud voice was heard, coming from upstairs. Rei turned her head to look at the two other girls, who peered outside if Minako was arriving yet.  
  
"There she is," Ami said with a soft relief, "finally." Minako was running towards the front door of the Tsukino residence. Out of breath she said: "Sorry I'm late, I have no excuse, just late. Uh... Isn't Usagi ready yet?"  
  
Again, Rei was facing the stairs and looking up. "U-SAAA-GIIII!!! I thought you didn't want to miss the flight?" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Usagi had been talking about the flight ever since they had decided to take a break and go to Europe and visit some places and countries there.  
  
"The flight is the only thing I do want to miss!" As Makoto said that, her little blue haired friend gave her a worried look.  
  
The fear in Mako's voice was easy to hear, even a fool could notice. All the girls had given their personal pep-talk to Makoto, telling her not to worry and that nothing bad was going to happen. Ami, however, was the only one who knew Makoto actually didn't want to come. She also knew why Makoto did decide to come after all. The others just thought her fear wasn't that big. Mako told them it would be okay; and her fear wouldn't be as great as they all thought.  
  
Makoto honestly didn't want to come on this trip, all because of the plane.  
  
She and Ami had a good talk about it, it was not that Ami convinced her to come, oh no, nothing like that. Ami told her they shouldn't go if she didn't felt comfortable about it, the other girls would look for something near-by, so they didn't have to go on a plane trip. But Mako didn't want to spoil the fun for the others: she knew how much they where looking forward to this trip. And she didn't want to be alone this summer, so she just had to come. Besides, she would like to see more of the world and she wanted to conquer her fears. 'Don't be such a wimp, there is nothing to be scared of', she told herself.  
  
The four girls decided to wait for Usagi in the living room. They were all sitting in silence, two girls dreaming about how their trip would be, one thinking of her tall friend across the table and one girl worrying about the plane trip and thinking of her past, how a plane destroyed her perfect little life.  
  
It didn't take very long until the peace of silence was disturbed by a loud cry and a lot of noise coming from the stairs.  
  
The four girls jumped up and were running towards the noise. Usagi was lying on the bottom of the stairs, all her clothes where spread out in the hall and she was looking like her foot was growing out of her ear and her hand out of her back.  
  
"Ouch... that really hurts... WHÉÉÉÉÉÉ" and Usagi started crying (what a surprise) Her friends lifted her up and helped her packing her stuff again. After Ami had taken a good look on her leader she told the others Usagi was fine and was just being a cry-baby again.  
  
  
  
The girls checked if they had everything and then they went off. Mr Tsukino and Mrs Mizuno brought the girls to the airport. Rei and Usagi sat together in Mr Tsukino's car and the three other girls were with Mrs Mizuno.  
  
Rei and Usagi were arguing all the way from Usagi's home to the airport (did we expect something else?) while in the other car there was an unnatural silence.  
  
Even Minako didn't say much, she was just watching outside and daydreaming about their trip. Makoto was just sitting very nervously, having no idea about what she should look at or what to think of. Ami was really looking forward to the trip and to the historical places and learning something about other cultures.  
  
Not only were both Ami and Minako thinking about that, they had their tall pale friend sitting between them. The look in her eyes made them both very worried. 'Her fear for planes can't be that big, can it?', Minako was thinking.  
  
  
  
As the airport came closer, the noise of the planes also became more audible.  
  
  
  
'No damnit, I shouldn't be such a wimp.  
  
It's a part of my past, I have to move on.  
  
This is only the sound, it's not that bad.  
  
No plane is gonna crash... no crash this time...  
  
No, I don't want to cry, I don't want to think about it!  
  
No... Damnit... why do these tears appear?  
  
It's gonna be fine Mako, it's gonna be just... fine.  
  
DAMNIT!!! Stop the memories.  
  
I don't want to see or hear all those screaming and dying people again.  
  
Why do I see everything again, why do I hear it all again?  
  
I have to get over it, I have to go on that plane and I won't show any fear.  
  
No, the ...'  
  
  
  
Makoto's thoughts were broken by a soft hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear with a thumb. Makoto hadn't realised she had been crying that much.  
  
"You should have told us you didn't want to do this, we would have looked for something else then, you know." Makoto lifted her head to look into the worried eyes of her blue-haired friend. She couldn't stand it if her friend looked at her the way she did right now. Makoto turned away her head and didn't speak.  
  
Suddenly she felt an arm hanging over her to comfort her. "Really Mako, if I would have known you were this scared, I wouldn't have let you come!", the blonde on her other side said.  
  
"No, it's okay, really, I will be alright, don't worry about me. I just had to clear my mind for a moment, but I'm okay now" "Are you sure?" "Yeah Minako, I'm fine." "Okay, but don't forget we are here for you and you shouldn't try to face your fear alone" "Yeah, I know... thanks!" Makoto gave her two friends a relived and thankful smile.  
  
  
  
"Gosh, I had to listen all the way to: 'Did not!' 'Did too!' 'Did not!' 'Did too!' Next time we should put Rei and my little daughter in different cars. I cannot believe those two are friends..." Mrs. Mizuno nodded in agreement and gave Mr. Tsukino a smile. She didn't tell Mr. Tsukino what the girls in her car were talking about, she didn't want to worry the other two girls more than they already were about Makoto.  
  
The girls were standing together, waiting for the voice to say they could get into the plane.  
  
"Finally!" Rei said with an irritated tone when she heard the voice saying the words they all wanted to hear.  
  
"Bye dad, gonna miss ya! Give mom a big kiss from me! Love ya!" Usagi kissed her father on the cheek and run in the direction of the other girls.  
  
"Bye mom, I'll give you a call as soon as we get there." Ami hugged her mom. "Be careful, sweetie" her mother said while she moved closer to Ami's face and whispered in her ear: "Take good care of yourself and your friend, she looks like she needs you" Ami pulled away from her mom and smiled weakly. "I will"  
  
The Girls waved Mr. Tsukino and Mrs. Mizuno goodbye and walked into the plane.  
  
~exited, happy, irritated, worried, frightened~  
  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I want to thank: SailorSoul2, Lizzy Hakubi, Codie, Hokushin, And Ryudo for their review on the first version of this fic.  
  
And I want to thank Mawsi and Helco (again? Yes again!) for helping with the technical stuff. ^__^  
  
So, this was the first chapter of my first fic. I hope ya all like it  
  
*hope* *hope*  
  
anyway, please review. I would like to know how others think about my fict.  
  
-xxx- Me 


	2. Memories

Finally my second chapter is up. (Sorry it took so long) I hope you'll like it. I don't own Sailor Moon, blah blah. And I want to thank my friends Helco and Mawsi again, 'cause they helped me again (aren't they sweet?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"Ami, can you tell me where we will go first?" Usagi was hanging over the back of Ami's chair. "Walk on, you ditz! You wanted to sit by the window so; MOVE YOUR BUTT!!!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DITZ?" "YOU!!!" "WHY YOU... _ GRRrrrrrr" Usagi and Rei were about to attack each other when the stewardess stopped them.  
  
"Will you two keep it down, you two are not the only people in this plane!"  
  
If looks could kill ... Usagi and Rei would definitely be dead. The stewardess walked away. Rei and Usagi were still clamping in to each other, shaking of fear, sweat drops all over their faces. Before the stewardess left out of sight, she turned around one last time to give the two girls a last warning look.  
  
Minako was hanging over the back of her chair, looking at the still sweaty Usagi, who sat behind her. With a big smile on her face and a laughing tone in her voice, she said: "She really scared you, didn't she?" "She really IS scary!", the pale blond said to her still laughing friend. "You really are a chicken, Usagi!" "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are." "Shut up, Rei." "NO, YOU shut up!"  
  
"I would stop it if I were one of you! Before you could notice, that scary woman is back again." Minako spoke with a teasing tone in her voice. The two girls behind her stopped their arguing immediately. "See, you are scared too" "That's because she really IS scary" The two friends finally agreed with each other.  
  
The girls were all seated down now. There were groups of three chairs next to each other in every row on both sides. Usagi was sitting by the window, with Rei on her left side. They were almost at the last row in the back of the plane. Minako was sitting in the chair in front of Usagi. The four girls had decided Makoto should sit between two of her friends because it would probably be better for her with a friend on each side of her. So Makoto sat between Minako and Ami. (AGAIN? yes again!)  
  
"MA-KOH-TOOO!!!" Minako shouted in her ear after she pulled the earphones from her Discman out of her ear. "WHAT?" Makoto looked shocked and mad at the same time. "You should fasten your seatbelts; we are going to take off any moment now." "FINE!!!" Makoto quickly fastened her seatbelt and continued listening to her Discman. She closed her eyes and clamped her arms around something she had in her hands.  
  
'Please, let it be over soon'  
  
'Oh my God! We are moving'  
  
'Oh no, we are taking off'  
  
'Please, let it stop'  
  
'I feel like puking'  
  
'Oh help! I feel like I could die any moment now'  
  
'Sweet Mother Earth, let me stand on you one more time.'  
  
'or more!'  
  
  
  
"Mako. Makoto? Makoto, wake up!" Makoto slowly opened her eyes, she saw something blue and some skinny colour. "Uhw?" Makoto was reaching her hand to her head. "There you are!" She closed her eyes again and then opened them for the second time. This time she could see clearly. Her head was lying in Ami's lap. Ami was looking at her confused friend with a smiling, but worried face.  
  
"You fainted the moment we took off" "I did WHAT?" "Don't worry about it, are you okay now?" "Yeah, fine. Where are we now, how long was I out?" "You were unconscious for about 10 minutes and we are still in the plane."  
  
Makoto looked scared and she wanted to sit up again. Two hands stopped her and gently pushed her back. "You'd better stay down a little longer, the chance of fainting again is bigger if you get up right away." Makoto smiled weakly into the worried eyes of her blue haired friend. "Thanks for the warning, Ami. But what if I do want to faint?" Ami was confused but kept her eyes on her friend. "Why do you want to faint again?" "The plane trip won't take so long if I spend most of the time fainting", Makoto explained as she sat up again. "It's not good for you, Mako!" Mako smiled a little and then face turned sad again. "Thanks for your concern, but I don't care." "Mako, come here" Her blonde friend on the other side of her hugged her without a warning and didn't let go for a while.  
  
Although Makoto didn't liked the feeling of being the one who needed a hug and the one who needed somebody, instead of her being there for her friends... She had to admit she felt pretty save in her friends' arms, both of the girls' arms. The warmth of the blonde senshi of love made her feel even more comfortable. "Oh my... Mako, you're shivering!" She rested her head on Minako's chest and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"Mako, you dropped this on the floor when you fainted" Makoto didn't respond; being in her friends arms felt to good to move a muscle. Ami was curious and took a look at the picture Makoto had dropped. "Uh, what is it Ami?" Minako saw how her smart friend was staring at the picture. Tears appeared in the Sapphire coloured eyes of her friend. "Uh... Ami?" A silence was followed.  
  
"M-Makoto?" "Hmm?" Makoto answered but still didn't move and she kept her eyes shut. "Is this your f-family?"  
  
Makoto sat up with the speed of light. "Give me that!", she said while she snatched the picture out of Ami's hands. Ami was shocked about Mako's reaction. "Mako? . I'm sorry if you didn't want me to see this. I shouldn't have looked at it without your permission." Ami looked like she was about going to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it meant so much to you"  
  
Makoto saw how her scared and sorry her friend looked. Makoto was in regret about the way she reacted. 'How could I be so mean to Ami? Sweet little Ami! One of my closest friends! How could I?' Mako placed her left hand on her friends' back and rocked it. "It's ok, Ami, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did." She pulled her hand away, while her friend sighed in relief, but she still had that questioning look in her eyes. "And... Yes, this is my family." Makoto took a strong hold on the picture with both hands and stared at it for a while, tears appearing in her eyes.  
  
"Mako? Why are there TWO little girls on the picture?" Usagi was hanging over Makoto's and Minako's chairs and grabbed the picture out of Makoto's hands. "EY!!!" Mako's scream came as a reflex. "I guess, this is you. Am I right?" Usagi was pointing at the tallest of the two little girls. "Yes, that's me" Makoto was looking down and sounded very sad. Ami placed a comforting hand on Mako's knee. Usagi didn't notice she was hurting Mako more and more with her questions which kept on going. "Mako, you really look a lot like your mother. That other girl looks a lot like your dad and a bit like you... Is she your sister?"  
  
Makoto pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them with her arms. She buried her head in her knees. She was crying.  
  
*BANG* Rei had punched Usagi on her head. "You always know how to say the wrong things, don't you?" Usagi reached out to where Rei had punched her. "OUCH! What did I say? ... Uh?" While she was rubbing her head, she heard Makoto sobbing. When she looked over the chairs again, she saw Ami had put her arms around Mako's shoulder. She had pulled her closer. "It's n-not your f-fau-lt U-Us-a..." Before Makoto could finish, Usagi cut her of. "Hush. It's okay. I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Usagi was running her hands threw Mako's hair. There was a silence for a while.  
  
"I just miss them all so much, especially now that I am in the kind of thing that killed them. All the memories." Mako had calmed her breath down and was pulling away from Ami's embrace. She was still looking down. "And, yes... She is my little sister." The girls were kind of shocked by Mako's answer. "Why didn't you ever tell us you had a little sister?", Rei asked what they were all thinking.  
  
"Umm... You guys didn't ask." "MAKO, THAT'S BULL SHIT!!!" "Keep it quiet Rei, before you know, that scary woman is back again!" Usagi gave Rei a warning look while Makoto continued. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. Actually I don't know why I never told you. There never was a reason to tell, so why should I? Besides..." Mako paused for a moment.  
  
"I guess I'm still angry at myself for not saying goodbye to her. With my parents it was different, I had no chance to say goodbye to them before I escaped from the dying iron bird." Makoto swallowed and tried to continue before she was cut off by Minako. "Escaped? You mean you where IN the plane when it crashed?"  
  
"Yes, I was." Makoto swallowed a bit before she continued telling what had happened in the plane that fatal day. "The engine failed and the plane was starting to lose height. People were screaming and crying. Nobody knew what to do. Most of them just took hold of their loved ones and told them they loved them, one last time. The plane went down faster and faster, that thing broke in two halves and I flew away with the tail of the iron bird. That was probable why I survived. I fell in the water and had to swim for my life to get some air again. When I got back up, I saw the front halve had sunk and took most passengers with it. Rescue teams picked me up from the water after 10 or 15 minutes. The helicopter flew me to the beach and dropped me there. After that, it went back to search for more survivors. I could see the tail planted in the beach a mile away or something." Makoto buried her head back in her knees and was crying hysterical. Ami and Minako took a strong hold on their friend, while Rei and Usagi were both rocking her backside and wished they where closer to her. All the girls had tears falling from their eyes and didn't care about the other passengers who were staring at them.  
  
After a while Makoto's sobbing became less and she continued the story of her young life-hell. "I saw them picking up people from the water and how I hoped my family was with them. I thought they picked up living people, but when the helicopter landed and I ran to it to see if my family was there, it seemed they hadn't found any survivors. There were only dead bodies in the helicopter. One of them was my dad. I had never been that sad in my whole life. But I kept on hoping mom and Sara were all right. The ambulance arrived and they brought me to the hospital."  
  
"Two days past and I went looking at all the dead bodies to see if I could still hope, because my mom and sis still hadn't been found. Then I saw my mom. She was all torn apart her head was one of the not so many parts which was still in one piece. I thought my heart would fail at that moment. I screamed it out. I felt like I was torn apart myself and all my hope was gone. An other day passed and I though I was the only survivor until I heard there was a girl brought in, probably a victim of the crash. People had found her at the beach. They thought the sea had brought her there. Since I was the only survivor and they knew I still didn't found my sister, I had to see if she was my sis." She sobbed a bit and dried her tears.  
  
"When I got to the hospital bed... I... I saw her. She looked pretty dead to me. Her skin was as white as snow. Although her body was covered by a blanket, I could see she had a cut from her shoulder to I don't know how low, I think her stomach. She also had a huge wound on her head." Makoto had to swallow again. With the thought of those memories, she couldn't continue. She started to cry and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Oh, Mako...", Ami said with a sigh. She wrapped her arm around Makoto's wrist and rested her head at Makoto's shoulder. "Hush... its okay, relax a little. If you don't want to tell us about what happened, then just don't" A tear escaped from her eye.  
  
"Uh... Its okay Ami, I do want to tell the rest of the story. I started telling you guys this, now I have to finish it!" Ami pulled back from the brave brunette and stared at her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
After a while Makoto lifted her head up and went on with her story. "So she had a huge wound on her head. The doctors said she would probably never recover. She probably had brain damage. She would never be her old self again. She would probably never speak again, never walk again... So if she wouldn't have brain damage? She would die. There was an extremely small chance for her to recover to becoming her old self again. But since she was in a coma, death was the only future I saw for her. I couldn't bear seeing her like this. I already lost hope. I didn't want to hurt myself anymore by hoping for the impossible. She was still alive, yes. But for how long? I told the doctors the girl who was lying there wasn't my sister. I just denied her being my sister. I just told them Sara was dead, cause in my eyes... She was!" Ami dried Mako's tears, with the side of her finger she swept away some tears at her friends' cheeks.  
  
Makoto continued: "I left to go back to Japan, my Aunt had offered to take care of me. Hurt and lost I went back to my homeland. After a few days my aunt told me the girl had died."  
  
The girls couldn't find their voice anymore. They had no idea what to say. Many thoughts were flashing threw their minds. All their thoughts were equal:  
  
'Poor Mako, she didn't deserve this.  
  
Why didn't I know?  
  
Why didn't I know about her past?  
  
Why didn't she ever tell about this before?  
  
Why didn't I ever ask her about her past before?'  
  
After a couple of minutes silence Makoto spoke again: "How could I leave her like that?"  
  
She had a questioning look on her face and looked into Ami's eyes as if she could find the answer there. After a few seconds she turned her head away from the genius and gave the others the same questioning look. Nobody spoke so she closed her eyes and left her head hanging.  
  
"To die alone, no beloved ones around you, just all alone is one of my biggest fears. And I did that to her!" Her voice was shivering just like her body.  
  
Rei looked at the backside of her tall friend who was sitting in front of her. Rei hang over Mako's chair and placed her hand on her friends shoulder. After wiping away her tears she was the first one to speak again.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Makoto." There was a silence while Rei took the picture from Usagi, who was still holding it close to her chest while tears trickled from her eyes. The raven haired beauty stared at the picture for a while.  
  
"She looks like you, Mako" she said with a little smile on her face. "I bet she didn't even know you were still alive. She was in a coma you told... so she never woke up. I think that's the best. No pain, no suffer and if you told them she was your sister, wouldn't have chanced her future. She would have died anyway. Only you had to stay with her, which would give you even more bad memories. I would have done the same as you did."  
  
"Thanks. But... still I feel quilty." "Don't! You don't have to. You only torture yourself if you do." Makoto turned around to face the young temple girl. "Thank you" she smiled at her while the tears kept on streaming down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Makoto wake up! We are in England" Makoto mumbled a little and turned her body the other way. "Makoto. I'm gonna show you England.I lived here for a year?!" Still no reaction. "Wake up sleeping beauty" Makoto was still asleep. "MA-KOH-TOOOOOO!!!" "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???" Makoto shot up, sweat was dropping from her head and she was breathing heavily. "Wake up." Minako continued with a soft voice and a big smile on her face. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! ... Uh?" Makoto's face turned from a mad one into a questioning one. "You... You mean we are already here?" "Yes." "We are in England?" "Yes Mako, you slept all the way. After you told us about your past, you cried yourself asleep, while your head was resting at Ami's shoulder." "GREAT!" Makoto jumped up, she couldn't remember the last time she was that happy.  
  
"We are here. Finally! The plane pain is over."  
  
  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Thanks for reading my story, I hope you liked it. Please review!  
  
I already finished my third chapter. But the spelling and grammar still has to be checked (ey, I a perfectionist, don't blame me) But I warn you. my third chapter isn't like the first and second, it has more humour in it. And it has lots of useless crap in it, only made to pass time. I also want to ask you readers something. My third chapter became a bit to long (about 15 A4's, letter type: Times New Roman; 12) So. should I split it up and make it; chapter 3 part 1 and chapter 3 part 2, or just leave it like that? You can e-mail me. you can tell me in a review. 


	3. England Part one

So. not sick of my story yet? Anyways. Chapter 3 is finally up. Only part one though. part two is coming soon, very soon. I hope you still like the story, even after you have read this. It's pretty weird, don't kill me. (I know someone who already made me that promise when she read this story '-_-) I want to thank Helco again. He helped me with this story. So don't blame me if you find any spellings or grammar mistakes in it: Blame Helco! Bla, bla, bla. I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
'I can't believe I'm finally here again: England... I love Japan but still, I've missed England.'  
  
In a hotel room somewhere in London a blonde girl was staring at the sealing. Her friends had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago. But how could she sleep? She was too exited; she was finally back in England.  
  
A loud bang on the floor made her thoughts disappear. Minako jumped out of bed to see what had happen. When she came to the place from where she heard the noise coming, she saw her blonde princess on the floor. Probably she had fallen out of bed.  
  
Minako smiled, she was used to it. Usagi falls out of bed very often, so Minako didn't even worry about her anymore. Yawing and stretching, Minako walked to the bathroom.  
  
After drinking a glass of water and doing some other stuff people do in the bathroom, she walked back into the bedroom with the five beds in it. She was hoping to be able to catch her sleep now.  
  
As she moved closer to her warm sleeping place, she noticed one of her friends was tossing in her sleep like crazy.  
  
Minako slowly stepped in her friend's direction and kneeled down beside her. She placed her hand on the sweaty forehead of the brunette. She gently moved her hand to the side of her friends' face and let it slide through her soft brown hair.  
  
"Hush, Mako. calm down. I'm here, you're not alone. So please relax."  
  
She took her friends' hand into hers, hoping the restless girl would fall into a peaceful sleep.  
The next morning Makoto woke up and felt some waits around her wrist and a warm breath in her neck. "UH?!" Her muscles tenced as she slowly moved her head to the side to see whom she had been sleeping with.  
  
"MINAKO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Makoto jumped out of bed, yelling at the blonde beauty.  
  
She felt two hands on her shoulders and a face was moving closer from behind. "Ey Mako... Why didn't you tell us about your secret relationship?"  
  
Mako turned around as if it was a reflex and faced the odango-haired girl. "WHAT? It's nothing like that! I don't know what she is doing in my bed, honestly!" Usagi started laughing.  
  
"Minako, why don't YOU explain us?" Rei joined Usagi in her teasing mood.  
  
"Uhm, uhm... Mako was hot last night so I tried to cool her down." Minako said, blushing like a tomato. Makoto stared at her, also turning red. "WHAT? Didn't you mean something else? ... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"  
  
"Uh? I... I didn't mean that!" "Well, what díd you mean?" Makoto's coloured face of embarrassment turned into a mad red one.  
  
'What did I do in Makoto's bed? Why can't I remember?' Minako thought to herself. "Uhm... last thing I can remember of last night was that I was sitting next to Mako's bed holding her hand 'cause she was so restless. But I don't know how it was possible that I ended up in her bed." Minako didn't dare to look at her friend, so she faced the floor.  
  
"Haha, yeah right!" Rei laughed at the two girls in disbelieve. "Why are they still denying they are lovers?" "I don't know, Usagi? The two girls smiled at each other before giving their two embarrassed friends a questioning look.  
  
"Minako, you really have a lot to explain." Makoto was looking at her friend with anger in her eyes. Her arms were crossed before her chest. "I told you everything I can remember. Mako please, don't be mad." Her eyes became glassy and they looked into the esmerald eyes of her friend in fear.  
  
At that point Ami stepped between the two girls and started laughing. "Stop it, you guys. It's not that bad. Minako just tried to convert Makoto and fell asleep."  
  
"Ami, how do you know?" Makoto questioned the blue haired girl. "Simple, I didn't sleep when it happened. I woke up when Usagi fell out of bed." Ami smiled at the two girls who were getting their normal skinny colour back.  
  
"Minako fell asleep while holding Mako's hand," she told the curious girls, "so I told her, a bed was more comfortable than the floor. Minako mumbeled something, got up from the floor, lifted up Mako's blankets and stepped in her bed." Ami laughed at the thought.  
  
"She was still asleep when she moved her body next to Makoto's. Makoto finally slept without tossing and Minako... well, Minako finally slept. So I didn't saw a reason to pull the two of you apart. So... I don't think they are lovers."  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to say something but Ami spoke before words could escape her lips. "Usagi, Rei... Stop teasing them.", the genius said with a smiling face. Minako and Makoto just had to laugh about Ami's performings. "Thanks, Ami," was the only thing Minako could say to her. Makoto just smiled and thanked Minako for her concern.  
"You're right Minako, London is a pretty place." Usagi agreed with her blonde friend next to her on the bar. Minako was showing the other girls a real British Pub.  
  
"Well hello there, pretty young thing. I haven't seen you here before, do you come here often?" A handsome blonde guy sat down next to Ami and offered her a beer.  
  
Ami was a little confused by the sudden appearing of the Brit. She felt like she was drowning into his deep brown eyes. A colour of crimson red appeared on her face. "I, uhm, I... n-no thanks."  
  
Ami felt herself being jerked around to face the red bowed blonde. "Ami, what are you doing?"  
  
Minako gave her friend a face that looked like a questioning and a mad one. "I-I don't drink." Ami's head backed away from her friends'. "I know that, but you are on vacation now. Nobody here knows you except for us and we think you should loosen up a bit, have more fun." Minako's face looked less serious now.  
  
"But I have fun." She sweat dropped and smiled at her friend with her eyes closed. "Look at him, Ami."  
  
Minako placed her hands on both sides of Ami's face and turned it around to see the boy with the most beautiful brown eyes ever seen.  
  
"He looks just like my upperclassman." All the girls sweat dropped at Makoto's predictable words.  
  
"Well? What about it, beauty?" The boy smiled at our icy girl and gave her the beer. The only thing Ami could do was blushing and accept the drink. "T-thanks."  
  
Ami saw how the boy moved his head closer to hers. He closed his eyes and took her lips onto his. Ami could feel how he opened his mouth. So, she backed away and unlocked their lips. His eyes looked like they could ask a million questions at that time and Ami knew they were all about why she had backed away, to be honest, she wanted those answers as well. Ami picked her glass of beer up and drunk up like it was lemonade.  
  
'What the hell... Minako is right; I'm on vacation, nobody knows me here. Why shouldn't I have a little fun?' Ami placed the now empty glass back on the bar and wrapped her arms around his neck. This time it was her turn to give the kiss.  
  
"Oh, I'm so jealous. That hunk looks so much like my upperclassman." "Mako?" "Yeah?" "Shut up!"  
  
After a few more beers and a lot of slime sharing, the two kissers unplugged and the boy rested his forehead at Ami's and spoke: "My name is John, by the way." Their eyes were locked as Ami gave him her name.  
  
"Amy huh? Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." "No... My name is Ami, not Amy." "Whatever. It's almost the same." "No, it's not. Amy is the name those weird American Dubbers gave to a stupid wannabe me. My name is Ami, with an I. Come on... Say it: AMI!!!"  
  
Amy, woeps sorry... Ami became mad and gave him a scary look. "WOW! No more beers for you, babe." John took a step backwards, away from the angry girl. "First of all... DON'T CALL ME BABE. Second, it's not the beer that pisses me off... IT'S YOU!"  
  
The four girls, who were dancing on the dance floor, heard their friends' voice screaming at the confused Brit.  
  
"Okay, geezzz... Sorry, AmI! I won't bother you again." At that, John turned around and moved away from the girl. This only made her more angry.  
  
"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
She had jerked him around and stood in front of him in fighting position. John started laughing at Ami's silly act.  
  
"YOU want to fight ME?" His laughing only became louder.  
  
"JERK!" Ami started bitch-slapping the poor guy.  
  
"Wow, Ami. I think it's time for us to go back to our hotel." Makoto had wrapped her arms around Ami's chest and took her in a strong grip, which made Ami unable to hurt somebody except for Makoto by kicking backwards.  
  
"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME GO. I'LL KILL HIM!!!" "That's why I won't let you go... Ami, you're no fun when you're drunk."  
  
"I'M NOT DRUNK!"  
  
Ami was kicking backwards at Makoto's legs with all of her strength. "Ami, damnit. Will you stop that? YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I guess that wasn't a smart thing for Mako to say, it only made Ami madder.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! NOW LET ME GO AND LEAVE ME LIKE YOU LEFT YOUR SISTER TO DIE!" She swung her right leg backwards as hard as she could. With her heel she kicked Makoto's knee. Mako lost her grip on the drunk girl and reached for her knee moaning in pain.  
  
"Are you okay, Mako?" Rei asked kneeling down beside her. Usagi and Minako stood before Makoto to protect her from the wild bull named Ami.  
  
Before Ami could attack Makoto again, some of the pub-workers grabbed the girl by her arms and swung her out of the pub.  
  
Rei helped Makoto up as the two blondes run outside to keep the aggressive drunk girl out of the pub.  
  
The two dark haired girls saw how the two blondes were wrestling the blue one down. It was raining and the three girls were rolling threw the mud.  
  
After a few minutes Ami was calming down and the other three girls (Rei had joined the mud-wrestling game in the mean-time) could keep her under control easier.  
  
"Ami?" She had stopped resisting against her friends completely and didn't move anymore.  
  
"Ami? Say something!" Usagi kept on talking to the beauty they had fought with a moment ago. The girls were sitting around their friend and saw how she was lying on her back and stared at the clouds above her.  
  
"Look at the beautiful sky." Ami was pointing at the grey clouds above her. "Ami?" "Yeah?" "The sky is dark grey, it's night and it's raining. Come, lets go back to the hotel. We're getting ill if we stay here." "Are you serious, Rei? I want to lay down some more. It's not cold and the rain doesn't bother me. So why should I get ill?" The three girls sweat dropped at this.  
  
"Would you just come with us?" Rei offered her hand to her friend to help her up.  
  
"Alright, alright... geezzz, you don't have to be so grumpy." Ami didn't take her friends' hand, instead she tried to get up herself but she fell down. After a few more stupid fall-down actions, she managed to stand on her own two feet.  
  
"See... I don't need your he-EEEEEEEELP!" *BANG* "Gravity has a strong effect on you tonight, hasn't it?" This time Ami took Rei's hand and she swung her arm around her friends' neck so she wouldn't fall down again.  
  
Usagi's tummy was hurting because of laughing and she had tears of joy, till she heard the other blond speak: "Where is Makoto?"  
  
None of the girls had payed any attention to her because Ami's drunk actions clamed it all.  
  
"Who cares? She left us, like she left her sister years ago." "Ami, shut up! Makoto has learned from her mistake. She would never do something like that again. She is always there when we need her, isn't she?" Usagi couldn't believe she heard her friend say that about Makoto. She had never been mad at Ami before, but this time she couldn't help being angry at her.  
  
"Usagi, Minako. You two are going to look for her together while I put Ami in bed. If I have done that, I will join our search. After one hour from now, we will meet again in our hotel room. Agree?" The two blondes nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why can't I help looking?" "Cause you're drunk." "But it would be fun and besides... I'm not drunk." "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "Whatever. I don't feel like arguing with you right now. I have a friend to look for, so I'm gonna throw you in your bed, I will lock the door, you are going to sleep and I won't rest until Makoto is found. Got it?" "Yeah, yeah..." Rei and finally managed to get Ami to the hotel.  
  
They were walking up the stairs to the third floor where their room was. "Ami?" "Uh?" "Did you tell the same to Mako?" Rei saw how Ami had her eyes half closed and her head hanging. She looked pretty uninterested in what happened to Makoto, which made Rei furious inside. "Same what?"  
  
Ami lifted her head up to look into the worried and mad eyes of her friend. "About leaving her sister like that?" "DOH! Why wouldn't I? She hold me like that so I screamed that she should leave me like she left her sis. You must admit, it was a very mean thing for her to do. It was just stupid. You can't leave a child like that! She was..." Before Ami could finish her lines, Rei had tossed her around the hall and she ended up a couple of meters (lots of feet) away from the furious fire senshi. "I don't want to listen to it anymore..." "But..." "NOT A WORD! You got that?" Ami had never seen her this mad at her. The way Rei looked at her was scary. She nodded in agreement and lowered her head in shame. She felt Rei's hand in her neck, grabbing her shirt and pulling her in the direction of the room.  
  
The frustrated girl wanted to un-lock the door. To her surprise, the door was already open. Carefully she pushed it open and peeked her head around the corner to look into the room.  
  
"Hello? Who's there? Is it you Mako?" Rei kept still so she could listen if she could hear something. She heard a soft sobbing coming from the room.  
  
Rei was ready to walk into the room to see if it was her tall friend like she suspected, but she was stopped bye a jucky sound coming from behind. She turned around to see what it was. It appeared to be Ami who was throwing up.  
  
========================================================================  
  
I hope ya all liked it! Please review. England - Part 2 will be up soon. 


	4. England Part two

So?! Not bad huh? It didn't took me that long this time :p Thanks Helco, you're so great!!! All though my English also gets better ;p Anyways. I hope you guys (and girls) like England part two. My 4th chapter. ^_^  
  
=======================================================================  
  
"IEL!!! Ami, did you have to do that? Juck! Clean it up." "I can't I feel to sick." "You were throwing up, not me. You had been drinking too much, not me. Now you are gonna clean that up, not me!" Rei forgot al about the sobbing and turned the lights on. Irritated she walked into the bedroom to change her clothes.  
  
She had already put on some other jeans but she was still looking for a shirt when she noticed a person lying on one of the beds. She was lying on her tummy, her head was buried in her pillow and her hands where under it.  
  
"Makoto?" The girl slowly got up, while her head kept facing the pillow. Rei could see how she tried to dry her tears with the back of her hand. Now Rei was for sure it was Makoto.  
  
The bra-girl went to sit down next to her friend. She wrapped her arm around the crying girl and pulled her closer. "Hey... Did you leave because of what Ami said?" Makoto relaxed a bit, thanks to the tone which her friend spoke with. Still staring at the pillow she nodded.  
  
"But she is right, you know. She's right, Rei. She's ri..." "Stop it! You're torturing yourself... Don't!" "But Rei, it's true. I left my sister there. She died there, without any loved ones around her... And besides, I regret that I didn't see her die. For now, I still have hope. But I know it's false. I can't hope for her to still be alive. She died, my aunt told me so. But still... a small part of me is hoping for her to come back in my life." At that Makoto bursts out in tears and let her head rest on her friends' shoulder. Rei placed one of her hands on Mako's head and gently stroked her hair. Makoto could feel how her friend rested cheek at her head. This feeling made her calm down.  
  
"What's going on in he-EEEEEEEEEEE..." *BANG* The two girls were surprised by the blue girl, who was falling into the room. "You think Ami is okay? ... Rei?" "I guess. I'm gonna put her in bed. After that, I wanna chat with you some more."  
  
As Rei put the drunk girl in bed, Makoto was looking at her with a big sweat drop crossing her face. "Uuhm... Rei?" The girl turned around to give her friend a respond. "What's the matter?" "Did you notice? ... You are walking around in your bra!"  
  
She smiled weakly with a colour crossing her face. "Uh... I guess I forgot." Rei took a little sprint to the place where all of her clothes were and gripped the first t-shirt that reached her hands. She put it on and sat down next to her friend again.  
  
"Mako? Do you have any idea how you can close that chapter of your life?" Makoto gave her friend a confused look. This gave Rei a reason to continue her questioning. "I mean... uhm. Is there any possibility you can be sure about your sisters' death?" The down girls eyes turned glassy and her lip started shaking. "To bring yourself in peace about it, I mean." Rei said quickly.  
  
"Well... Yes actually. I chose to go to Belgium, not without a reason." All the girls had picked out a place they absolutely wanted to go. Minako picked London, Usagi chose for the romance of Paris, Rei wanted to do some guy-hunting in Salou, Ami preferred the history of Rome and Makoto... Makoto couldn't look into her friends' eyes anymore. She closed her eyes and left her head hanging. "Why did you want to go to Belgium, Mako? For the rest of us... the choices were predictable, but we were surprised at yours."  
  
Makoto lifted up her head and locked her eyes with Rei's. The raven haired girl noticed the wet cheeks of her friend and she saw how another tear escaped her friends' eye.  
  
"The plane crashed in Belgium. From the place it crashed I could see the beach of Belgium. And the Hospital of Antwerp was the last place I saw her alive."  
  
"Ow Mako... I didn't know. I'm sorry." The brunette needed the hug she got from her friend and was very thankful for it. "You don't need to be sorry, Rei. I'm glad you listened to me." Her smile made Rei feel a little better about it all.  
  
Makoto chanced the subject by saying: "Where are Minako and Usagi?"  
  
Rei broke the hug and jumped up. "OW SHIT! I forgot all about them. They were looking for you, I was going to join the search after Ami was save in her bed. But I found you before I started looking." She smiled at the last line she gave her friend.  
  
"Where are they now?" Makoto asked while walking after the girl in a rush. "They are waiting for me before the hotel to tell me the sad news they didn't found you yet." Rei smiled at her following friend, who had a questioning look on her face. "You all went searching for ME?"  
  
The leading girl stopped at this which made the other walk into her. She turned around and placed her hands on the questioned girls' shoulders. "Of course we did that. We are friends. We care about you and besides... you would have done the same for us." Makoto nodded at this. The girls continued their way out to the entrees of the hotel.  
  
"REI! Finally there you are. Where were you all this time? It took you so long to tuck Ami i.? ... MAKOTO!!!" Usagi embraced her friend like she would never let go. Almost immediately after that, Mako felt two arms being wrapped around her from the side. She placed her hands on the backs of her friends and tightened the grip for a closer muddy hug.  
  
"We were so worried. Where were you?" Makoto had to smile and blush at the concern of her friends. "I was in the hotel the whole time, Mina. I'm sorry to make you girls worry."  
  
The girls walked back to their room, exhausted of the long night.  
  
"I WANNA GO INTO THE BATHROOM FIRST!" "NO, I have the right to go first; I FOUND MAKO!" "You had your chance to take a shower, now it's my turn." "I had more important business to take care off." "Oh yeah? LIKE WHAT?" "I'm not telling..." "See... you didn't have anything better to do." "IT'S SOMETHING BETWEEN ME AND MAKOTO, OKAY?" At this Usagi calmed down and stopped pushing Rei aside. "Okay." The blonde stepped out of her friends' way to let her go into the bathroom first.  
  
"Now that was nice, Usagi. Since when do you let Rei win a fight?" Makoto was watching the two girls arguing from a little distance. The blonde princess turned around to face her tall friend and answered her with a friendly smile, "Only today... Makoto?" "Yeah?" "Are you alright? I mean, you were missing. We were worried, why did you leave?" Her smile faded when a sign of sadness appeared in her esmerald green eyes. "First of all; I wasn't missing, I was here the whole time. Second; you didn't have to worry about me, like I told before. Third; I don't know why, I just didn't wanted to be there anymore. I guess I needed to be alone for a moment."  
  
After the girls took a shower and gave Ami a lot of water, so she wouldn't have a headache in the morning, they went to bed and wished each other good night.  
"Ouch, I feel sick!" Ami reached for the bucket that one of her friends had put down next to her bed last night.  
  
"Hey you guys, look... Our sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up." Minako pointed at her puking friend while she was eating her breakfast.  
  
"Ami! Would you stop that? You're ruining my appetite." "It's impossible to ruin your appetite." Rei said to her princess with a laughing but teasing tone in her voice.  
  
Minako stood up from the dinner table and walked over to her blue haired friend. "Are you okay? You don't look so well. Did you have a nice nap? It's 3.00 PM, you almost slept the day away." The blonde smiled at her friend but didn't get a respond. The sick girl was staring at her sad looking friend. The energetic blond blocked Ami's view and made her friend look at her. "Ami? ... Take a shower. You look like hell!" (Silence) "And smell like hell as well. Oh, that line had a lot of L's in it." Minako had to laugh at her own joke as Ami stood up and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk." The girl who was happy to escape Ami's stair, stood up from the table to walk away. Rei followed her lead and walked after her friend to stop her. "Makoto, you can't run away from her. I know Ami hurtled you, but I don't think she meant to. The look on her face could tell how sorry she was. Please Mako, give her a chance." "I just want to go for a walk, that's all. Don't make such a scene of it." Irritated Makoto pushed her friend aside and kept on walking. "Uhm... Mako? Do you mind if I walk with you?" Rei locked her worried eyes with the esmerald eyes in front of her. She was finally able to stop her friend from walking on. The shorter girl saw how tears formed in the pretty but sad looking eyes of her tall friend. The brunette slowly shacked her head from left, to right and back. Rei smiled at this. "Good."  
The shower stopped and Ami walked out of the bathroom in her clean clothes. Her head was down and silent tears escaped her eyes. "Ow Ami! ... You smell a lot better. But you still look like hell! Why are you so sad?" The depressed girl didn't answer at Minako's question. The two blondes moved from their position on the floor to where their friend was standing.  
  
"Ami? Are you okay?" Usagi placed a comforting hand on the blue girls shoulder and waited for a respond. The words her wet friend spoke at her question didn't sound like a real answer to the blond. "Where is Makoto?"  
  
The comforting girls sighed and gave each other a questioning look. Usagi decided to explain the sad girl where her friend was. "She's with our leader wannabe. They went for a walk. Why do you ask?" Ami lowered her head even deeper and sat down at the side of her bed. Her hands were resting in her lap. "Because I said some stupid things to her last night. I'm very sorry of it and I think I have hurt her feelings." "Uh? What do you mean, Ami?" The Blue girl raise her head to face Usagi and spoke: "I'd rather talk to Makoto about that, if you don't mind." Before the blondes could give their respond, Ami was hanging above her bucket again. "We don't mind." Minako said as the blondes backed away from the throwing up girl.  
  
"Mako, I think we should go back now. We have been walking around in circles for the last half hour." "I guess you're right. But... What if she speaks to me?" "You open your mouth and then you form words with your lips and tongue and make sounds with your voice. If you have done that... POEF! The words come out." Makoto gave her friend an angry look and she backed away. "Sorry Mako, I didn't know you would be mad." The tall brunette sighed at her words. "I'm sorry Rei. I just don't know what to say." "You don't have to talk, she has. She hurtled your feelings, so she talks. You just answer her with your emotion and first reaction." (Silence) "No, don't answer with your first reaction. Knowing you, that wouldn't be smart." "What do you mean by that?" "Oh look," Rei pointed at a random place in the sky, "a dead bird." "Very funny, Rei. But my name is not Usagi." The temple girl laughed at her friends' answer which also made a smile appear at Makoto's face. "Finally, a smile. It took me a while to get that done, but I have done it again." The brunette laughed harder at the silly act of her friend.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Rei and Makoto entered their hotel room. As Ami saw them enter she got up and walked over to the tall girl she had some apologies to give. She stopped at an arm length of the girl and spoke to her while she was facing the floor. "Uhm... Makoto? Can we talk? I owe you an apology. I'm sorry, I've been so stupid. I shou..." She was cut off by a finger at her lips. "Stop your monologue. Let's find a quiet place to talk."  
  
Makoto turned around to walk out threw the door. Until a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "You don't have to, Mako. Minako, Usagi and I are going to get an ice cream. You and Ami can stay here to talk." The esmerald eyes gave an expression like they were betrayed and they were screaming to not be left alone. Rei saw this look and continued her talking, "It's okay. We'll be right back. It's not like she's gonna bite or something." At her last words, Rei closed the door behind her... Makoto was left alone with Ami. "I'm not afraid of her!" She mumbeled in herself.  
  
"Mako? Uhm..." Ami was speechless, she was staring at the floor, her face had a crimson colour of embarrassment and her tears kept on falling. But even though, she tried to continue, "I-I'm s-sorry." The shorter girl lifted her head up to look in her friends eyes. She wanted to know if the tall girl was angry or sad or something else.  
  
'Eyes are the windows of the soul,'  
  
'They can tell what the real emotions of a person are.'  
  
'Eyes can not lie!'  
  
'That's why I look for a reaction in those esmerald beauties.'  
  
Ami saw how the hurt friend in front of her showed some tears, which made the blue girl only feel worse. "It's okay, Ami. You were right. I am a bitch for doing such a stupid thing. Why in the world did I leave her there? You are so right. And I know you were speaking from your heart, 'cause drunk people tell the truth. They tell exactly what they think. And so you did. You can apologise, but you are right, so you don't have to." Makoto stopped her talking and walked over to the window. When she got there, she stared outside. Her right hand was resting against the cool glass. Her other hand was turned into a fist and was positioned right before her chest.  
  
"No, no, no, no... That's not right, Makoto" The older girl walked after the younger one in frond of the window. She placed a comforting hand on the other girls' right shoulder, while moving closer from behind.  
  
"I didn't mean it. I mean... Uhm... I mean..." She sighed and then continued. "You're right. You did a stupid thing, but still... I shouldn't have hurt your feelings. You are a great person and I know you would never do something like that again. You are stronger now." Ami rested her head at her friends' back and took the balled fist into her own.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mako. I really am." (Silence) "Please, Mako. Please, react. I'm trying to apologise here. Please, stop ignoring me. If you would just react. It doesn't matter how, it doesn't matter what you say, I want to know what you are thinking. Even if you would tell me to get lost, even if you would tell me you never want to see me again, I DON'T CARE! If you would just react. Please, I want to know where I stand."  
  
Ami's grip on Makoto's shirt tightened as she started crying louder. "DAMN IT, MAKO! I know you hate me, you have to. What I said was just so wrong. I'm never going to drink again. NEVER! I'm to afraid I will hurt one of my friends again. I can't do that. I won't do that ever again. I'm so sorry, Makoto. Call me names. Do with me what you want, I DON'T CARE! Please, tell me how much you hate me. I can handle it, I can understand. I would also hate the person who dares to give criticism on me if it comes to the deforester of my mom and dad. I know... With painful things like that... Nobody should treat a person like that."  
  
The raving girl pushed herself away from her friend. She started walking backwards, away from Makoto. The tall girl turned around to look at the genius, who didn't sound so smart at the moment. Between her sobs, Ami continued: "HURT ME! Makoto. KICK ME, PUNCH ME!!! Do what you're good at. But stop looking at me like that. I HATE MYSELF, I don't understand why you didn't say it to me, yet. Please, Makoto... Let it be over, tell me what kind of a bad friend I am. TELL ME YOU HATE ME!!!"  
  
Ami let herself fall down on her knees and was hitting the floor with her fists. With a lot of sadness and pain she screamed on; "TELL ME, MAKO. TELL ME YOU HATE ME! I KNOW I'M A BAD PERSON. THAT'S WHY MY DAD LEFT!!!"  
  
The over-reactor wanted to continue but was stopped by a hand on her arm and another one that gently pulled her chin up. The sapphire eyes were now locked with the esmerald viewers. She could feel the warmth of the hand on her arm slowly moving to behind her back. And two strong arms pulled her closer as they found their way around her. A wet cheek pressed against hers and the shaking lips of her friend started to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Stop it, Ami. I'm sorry too. And you're not a bad person..." "But I said terrible hurting things to you and..." "Calm down, calm down... it's okay. I forgive you. if you stop talking nonsense." "What nonsense?" "Like you are a bad person and it's your fault your father left... It's not because of you, I'm sure of it." "How would you know?" "I just know... How could anybody leave a sweet, intelligent and gentle person like you?"  
  
The broken girl was speechless and finally hugged her friend back. She burried her face in her friends' shirt. The warmth and comfort of her friend made her feel calm. She deeply sighed of relief.  
  
"Hey, Ami? Should we get an ice cream as well and look for the other girls?" The blue girl smiled at this sudden chance of subject. "Sure, why not... Mako, look at me." The girls lost their grip on each other and started laughing when they saw their faces. "Don't you think you should first clean your face? You cried so much, you look like hell." "Well thanks a lot, Ami. You think you are pretty when your face looks like a-a ... strawberry-pie" Ami started laughing at her friends' word choice. Even when she tried to insult someone, her obsession for food was obvious. "Well, come on. Let's hurry a little, we have wasted to much time to this bullshit. We are leaving tomorrow." Ami's sadness had turned into a giggling mood. And she was laughing out loud when her friend dragged her to the bathroom.  
The five girls came back from their ice cream eating adventure. The girls had bumped into each other at the entrence of 'Icy Moon' the ice cream shop. After that the girls went shopping together and had a lovely last day in London.  
  
With a sigh Usagi let herself fall backwards on her bed. "I'm hungry." The only reaction she got were four rolling eyes and four friends who turned their back at her. "Mako? Can't you make us something?" The tall cooking genius sighed and answered her friend; "Usagi, look around... Do you see any opportunity for me to cook?" "WHOA, THERE'S NO FOOD!!! WE'RE GONNA STARVE!" And the eyeballs kept on rolling.  
  
"Usagi, I think you forgot but... We have been eating in a restaurant a half hour ago. So, I don't think we are gonna starve." Ami looked up from her book, giggling about Minako's answer to the other blondes' ridiculous action.  
  
"Your giggling mood still isn't over, is it Ami?" Makoto spoke to her friend with a smile from ear to ear. The giggling girl nodded.  
"So girls? What do you think of London? And how did you like my tour?" "London is okay. I just don't like the pubs... BUT I LEARNED MY LESSON! I won't drink that much again." The four other girls laughed at Ami's answer. "Yeah, yeah, sure. It's okay now, Ami. Let's forget about it. You don't have to apologise anymore." The brunette said with laughter in her voice.  
  
"Come on, girls. We have to hurry. Our train leaves in 30 minutes... U- SAAAAAAAAA-GIIIIII!!!" "What?" "Stop eating and finish your packing!" "Rei, you're so mean. I'm hungry." "You're always hungry." "I'm not." "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "." "."  
  
"I really wish that stewardess was here!" Makoto and Ami nodded in agreement with their blond friend.  
  
After a lot of pressure from Rei, Usagi managed to get her packing done in time. The girls didn't travel to Paris by plane. Ami had found out there was a train going from London to France, so they took the train.  
"Thank God! Not a plane this time!"  
  
======================================================================== Awww. well wasn't that cute?! Tell me what you think. But don't expect my next chapter soon. I have no idea what to writ and how: a so called 'writers block' (damn) But anyways. thanks for all your nice reviews (for the people who gave them) and please: keep on reviewing, it gives me inspiration :p 


End file.
